


Too Much Handsome

by Nightlock



Series: Too Much Handsome [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlock/pseuds/Nightlock
Summary: Timothy learns from Nisha that his digiJacks had an upgrade and he may or may not be curious enough to check it out. Even if it ends up being by accident. (Canon typical language and themes)
Relationships: Digi-Jack(s)/Timothy Lawrence, Handsome Jack/Nisha (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence, Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence/Nisha
Series: Too Much Handsome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Too Much Handsome

“So, what’s it like?” Nisha asked with a mischievous smile. Her amber eye gleamed with curiosity and something else that made Timothy squirm in his seat. He wasn't exactly sure he knew what she was even talking about but her eye, free from the curtain of her bangs, was looking through him opposed to at him and it got under Tim’s skin. She always got under his skin though, nothing new. She tended to be on the friendlier side with him, even in combat, and Tim just can't find a base line to communicate with her normally. Nisha supported the weight of her chin on her hand and leaned closer to Tim, awaiting some kind of answer, though all he could think to do is nervously grip at the cup of his Hyperion brand soft drink and sip although it had long been depleted; heat warming his cheeks.

“Like? Wh-what’s _what_ like?” Timothy replied dumbly as his eyes averted to his free hand that was resting on the cafeteria table but his index finger was tapping a beat of anxiety at the table’s surface. Tim was trying to preoccupy himself with the reflective glare on the screen of his digiwatch to help ease his nervous energy but it wasn’t helping and the wrong angle would cause him to squint and wince which spiked his anxiety. A tint of red spread across Tim’s cheeks and all the way up to his ears from the close proximity of Nisha’s presence. She had moved in close to fill in the comfortable distance they had prior. Some would claim she was a bit too close, Tim thought to himself. Nisha's eye bore into Tim with a silent language that he couldn’t decipher but probably because he was only noticing it through his peripheral vision as his attention was more focused on nearly empty large cup of his soft drink now. The sound of wet air being forced through the straw was ridiculously loud and obvious that he wasn’t drinking anything. Tim would twirl his cup around-the rattling sound of ice hitting the bottom-as though he still had something to drink but it was just by habit. God, he was so _awkward_. 

Timothy wasn’t thinking straight and he was doing any and everything to distract himself from the building intensity of…something between the two only he seemed to notice or maybe it was just one-sided? He couldn’t tell because Nisha was comfortable with the situation. She was always comfortable with a smile like silk. Hard not to imagine there being some kind of energy between them though. Probably because Nisha’s dominating presence often made Tim feel like he should take cover and hide. Except in combat, of course, but on a more personal level-without the guns, the spitting of heads, spilling of blood, the killing and the trying not to be killed-it was hard to chill out around her. She was like a wolf watching from the bushes and Tim the sheep out in the open grazing trying not to get devoured by stupidly ignoring the presence of a predator opposed to doing anything else. It wasn’t always like that with them but lately it had been. Tim could recall his issues with being around Nisha began when she decided to see how different Jack and Tim were in more intimate ways like touches and kissing and stuff. Nothing serious, not…not really, but it made Tim hyper aware of her presence even when she wasn’t trying to make him hyper aware. Either way it was fun for her but for Tim it only snowballed his nervousness around her. 

Although it hadn't felt like it to Timothy personally due to the unexpected ‘stress’, he and Nisha were having some downtime after their Elpis heroics with Zarpedon, the vault, the H-Source and all that. Well, okay it had been a long time since then but things never calmed after that and there was always work to be done. At least as far as Jack was concerned. Missions never ceased and the pace of work never slowed. From the boring behind-the-scenes bullshit within the inner walls of Hyperion to the gun blazing mad house outside among the pisshole, dust bound lands of Pandora Team Handsome Jack had shit to do. All.The.Time. It was pretty hectic and Tim was holding out through it all but was also running ragged. His other fellow vault hunters that were left under Jack's hire were not so much but how much of Wilhelm was considered 'human' anymore where he'd need necessities like food, rest anyway? Concerning Nisha, she got off on a good time of taking down assholes who opposed her will which aligned rather well with the new Hyperion's will-aka Jack's will-which was to take out bandits and monsters on Pandora. To apply order to a chaotic, lawless world. Killing _was_ her down time or at least that's how Tim observed it. And she liked pain so being sore was probably just a fun time, Tim added to the thought. 

That left Tim who wasn't a bloodlust, pain-addicted cowgirl and/or a mass murdering robot man so down time to him was maybe a good book after a nice bath and just some silence with a meal that wasn't freeze dried garbage; the complete opposite of vault hunter work so he needed time off. That kind of followed with everyone else getting some downtime out of the fairness of it all but Wilhelm and Nisha didn't care either way. Not that they berated Tim for his necessity to relax, both were understanding in their own kind of way with teasing like “100% handsome but 0% durable” or “You need to learn to suck it up, Jackie! That’s the job” but nothing purposefully malicious. Easier said than done considering the proclivities both Nisha and Wilhelm share for…creating chaos and killing. Not that Tim wasn’t getting used to it but damn, he didn’t enjoy it either. He was surrounded by murder and murderers all the time now. What was it like to not be? Tim honestly didn't remember. Last time he wasn't was when he could identify as Timothy Lawrence and that was a lifetime's distance now.

Maybe that's what Nisha was asking about? What's it like to not be bloodthirsty all the time. Nisha stared at him smiling with a hint of amusement in her eye and he hadn’t the heart to be sarcastic. It was a morbid inside joke that Tim couldn't muster to pretend was funny or say out loud in the fear of his life. And he was weak. He was considerably weak to Nisha's charms. Tim swallowed, his throat feeling a little dry as he pondered awaiting Nisha to clarify.

“You’re more than just a pretty face, right? I want you to think about it. What do you think I mean?” Nisha said and Tim chuckled under his breath nervously. He hadn’t a damn clue and wondered what it was all about. 

“I don’t-“ Timothy started but Nisha cut him off by placed her index finger to Tim’s lips and he almost damn near melted by the gentle touch. She mouthed ‘shhhh’ and then whispered to him to really think about it. Tim nodded dumbly at the soft request; a foreign word to use when talking about Nisha unless it meant her subtle curves. Regardless, Tim felt a swelling in his chest. He loved it when she was gentle with him. It was rare but…nice?

When Nisha removed her hand from Timothy’s lips she turned her attention to her own drink that she sipped in silence. Tim bit at his lower lip looking away to try to figure it out but he knew he wouldn’t. He could never figure Nisha out. What the hell was going…on? What this outing was all about and his mind wandered thinking about the past few weeks. He didn’t want to think this hard. 

Timothy had took his mind back to the beginning of it all. There was a particularly difficult mission that required the elimination of Threshers infesting the potential project building grounds in the Highlands location on Pandora. Threshers were not native to Pandora and the harsh lands made them stronger and more versatile to the lands, climate and unnatural enemies (they didn’t have any natural enemies)—namely vault hunters. It was a pain in the ass and everyone had trouble taking down those tentacle-appendaged bastards and worse there was little to no reward in doing so. They weren't edible by any means and they had nothing to harvest to make the work worth it. As Jack’s vault hunter Team Handsome Jack were getting compensated but…there wasn’t a thrill with this task, just frustration and tentacles beating the shit out of anyone stupid enough to get too close. The only thing Tim recalled threshers dropping were maybe some shitty white rarity guns some managed to eat when they beat down and ate bandits stupid enough to fuck with them or the skags that had eaten the shitty guns than proceeded to get eaten by a thresher. Even killing them constantly the land still wasn’t completely clear of them either since they reproduced too fast and was capable of living a long ass time without resources; although food and water hadn’t been a problem with the lake nearby (that currently homed a monstrous beast with rumor of taking someone's limbs?). Not to mentioned the many smaller monsters like Stalkers, skags and crazy ass bandits were easy prey for the beasts. They were Pandora’s equivalent of roaches. Fucking big, mutant roaches. With tentacles. That beat the shit out of you in some violating ways. Team Handsome Jack, mainly Timothy, really felt that mission in particular and that was the breaking point in which the team was graciously granted a moment to breathe, wash, repair, recover or…whatever else badasses did with their free time or so Jack said with a hint of annoyance because time was money or whatever and "Opportunity wasn't going to build itself". 

With time off Wilhelm took that opportunity to start to upgrade himself further; which it'd make him stronger, more badass and would make future missions helluva a lot easier which meant bye-bye to those raging Thresher assholes for good in the future! It was exciting even though it shouldn't be. Whatever made Tim's life easier. During that time Nisha spend a few days Jack's office “getting further acquainted” with her boyfriend until she decided to hang out more within the open floors of Helios. No real reason for it but it beat doing or seeing anything on Pandora. Anything was better than spending it on the desert hells of Pandora. 

Tim took his free time to retreat to his own personal quarters which was basically a home away from the home Jack provided for him. As Jack's double Tim usually could stay at Jack's Pent house. He had his own piece of the luxurious home-so gorgeously expensive and big with the best kind of food and alcohol-yet he didn’t think it was a good idea to _always_ be there. Not that he thought anything would happen, he never considered that (not really) it’s just he had to look, sound and technically _be_ Jack a lot of the time then he’d have to be around the real Jack. He needed a Jack break sometimes. Plus, when tim stayed there too long things got weird. Really damn weird. Not because he was thinking of his boss too much or anything like that. Of course not, he just wanted his own space. His Timothy Lawrence space. Sure, Timothy Lawrence was ‘legally dead’ but still. It was the place that Tim enjoyed his books while sporting the softest pajamas and a nice glass of Eden-6 Hibiscus herbal tea; occasionally looking up cat videos on the echonet wishing he had time for a cat. He didn’t but still videos were the…next best thing, right? Besides, he had a shit ton of newly acquired reading material to distract him that he had obtained after his Elpis escapades were over, since he had exhausted the Helios’ library by this point, so he figured he’d catch up with his book queue during his free time. It was _perfect_. A new novel of Detective Frog had released and despite the childlike title this shit was deep, compelling and kind of dark. Tim could finally enjoy some peace and quiet and take a break from monsters, psychos and murders, nice or otherwise, for once. It was refreshing to take a break from all the killing and the craziness he dealt with on a regular basis.

Or so that would’ve been the case until there was a knock at Timothy’s door. It was short, concise, and demanded attention and a response immediately. Tim was begrudgingly surprised to have a visitor and was half expecting Jack to be there to go over the “rules of Jackisms” or something but knowing his boss Jack why would he knocl? Jack would've had his own means to get in like he always did. Tim never once fooled himself to think he was completely safe from Jack coming in and he probably had a key or some kind of master access. Whatever. Regardless, he braced himself though when the metal door slid open he was taken aback at the sight of Nisha instead. A strong stance and power radiating from her body was always something awe inspiring. She tipped her cowboy hat as a silent greeting with a subtle quirk of her lips and Tim's face couldn't muster an inkling of composure. He could feel the burning heat in his cheeks after he realized he had stared for far too long. Nisha had smiled appreciatively in return and found Tim’s lack of killer’s blood kind of cute. Speaking of, she had always been…friendly towards Tim for his likeness to their boss-her boyfriend-so he could never have a socially acceptable level of composure around her regardless. She had a habit of staring at him with bed room eyes at the drop of a hat (no pun intended) and the scrutiny had always made Tim feel vulnerable and naked which resulted in blushes skin dark enough to showcase freckles. They always showed through the plastic surgery if Tim's face was red enough and Nisha loved it. Some could say she did a lot of her flirting on purpose just to fluster the poor double. One day she’s play connect-the-dots with him, she was sure.

Nisha had been dating Jack for a while but neither of them seem to mind her interest in Tim as well. Or course not though, they both seemed to home in on Tim in their own kind of way. Some weird mutual kind of thing, Tim guessed. It was to be expected when Tim walked around with Jack's likeness. Even more so when he had to impersonate the guy for meeting or public appearances Jack didn't bother himself with. Tim was the target for the both of them but they never took it too far so he felt...safe? The morality of it was greay at best. He hadn’t known how Jack or Nisha felt but he always seemed to harbor some level of guilt when either of them were too comfortable. Unbeknownst to Tim for awhile, the deranged couple found it hot, especially Jack apparently, so when Tim found out he had decided he’d only be around the two at the same time when absolutely necessary like conference meetings, mission briefings, in combat or whatever and he'd never venture alone with the couple. His guilt had since waned but it was still weird and he wasn;t sure how he felt…about it? So keeping his distance when he could was best. Well, although, he hadn’t sworn to himself that he’d never be alone with either of them at any given time though so...was he a hypocrite? He wasn;t sure but either found themselves around him from time to time like now with Nisha showing up at his door at such a random time. Unexpected with not prompting but it wasn't a problem, right? Tim…wasn't sure. He could never be sure with the two. He was kind of dazed in thought with his conflicting emotions.

Tim not responding quick enough Nisha invited herself in she approached him-with very little personal space between them-and invited him out to eat lunch. That…didn’t exactly go how Tim thought it would. Not to say he’d have preferred if she asked to stay, he didn’t think that at all, but he was just subverted from what he expected. That’s how they ended up out together for a meal. The two were enjoying a casual lunch, a couple of burgers and drinkd, somewhere in the Hub of Heroism. It had gone over so many changes since the first time either had graced the Hyperion Halls. Everything had _way_ more yellow, marketed everything with Jack’s likeness, had the most condescending tag lines Tim was sure Jack made himself, had Hyperion bots and the peppered presence of human employees to run everything since the Claptraps were gone and to top it all off everything was expensive as hell. Go figure. Team Handsome Jack always had expenses paid by Jack for their unrelenting loyalty (or else) so Helios was livable. Even if not everyone was paid well enough...kinda. Nisha had been an exception receiving additional everything considering she was getting and giving sweet ass to the man in charge but that was not necessary to be said. Probably. Not that she was around just for the bling nor giving said ass in exchange. Jack honestly just gave big when he dated. Tim would have never imagined it to be that way considering how Jack is so...Jack? Either way, of the three she was in the works of getting her own town on Pandora that she could rule with her own type of “law”. Tim shuddered at the thought and figured…he probably wouldn’t visit. Yeah, fairly sure he wouldn’t. Her law seemed kind of scary? Was scary the word? More like terrifying.

That was the gist it all and Tim was still no closer to figuring out what the hell Nisha was asking. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Not really. It all started with a break from missions and Nisha wanting to kill time and grab a bite to eat during down time. With Timothy. Anyway, it was perfectly okay. It was normal co-worker outings stuff or whatever. It wasn’t strange. Both had some cuts and bruises but nothing severe enough to keep either of them bedridden or anything so why not enjoy some lunch? Tim tried not to overthink the outing with Nisha but maybe there was some regret because his nerves danced under his skin the entire time. This was far from relaxing. It was idle, boring general talk and a Hyperion special later and Nisha was in Tim’s personal space asking about what it was like. Tim had been entirely confused but she clarified with a smooth smile as she pointed to Tim’s watch.

“Alright, maybe I overestimated that brain of yours. I heard you were a real nerd before the upgrade so thought you could figure it out,” Nisha took another sip of her drink, “ but I guess I could’ve been a little more forthcoming. I was talking about what’s it like with the power of those Jacks on your arm.” Her voice practically a purr by the time she asked outright. When she wasn’t angry or sadistically or masochistically excited or anything her voice was like a permanent purr to Tim’s ears and it was sexy. Not that he was thinking that, those were just Nisha facts. It was killing Tim but not in a bad way, however, it was definitely distracting him in a not so good way. It was a very bad way. He hadn’t really known how to respond to that question though he took all mental capacity to focus on it. When he really delved into it, he realized the question was kind of weird? This was not a brand-new concept for either of them. Nisha had seen the digiJacks, battled beside them and because she and Tim had fought alongside each other on a regular basis Tim even showed her how to activate the screen one time when they were on a mission. He didn’t understand what she meant and his confusion was apparent from how his face distorted.

“Uhhh…what now? I mean, what don’t you know? Maybe Jack would be better at answering uhhh technical stuff.”

Nisha smirked before taking a bite of her burger. She methodically chewed slowly to enjoy the flavor and swallowed. Licked the sauce off of a finger that escaped from under the bun. Tim wasn’t watching her do that, he just so happened to notice when looking at…how yellow everything was behind her. Yeah. She put down the remainder of her meal and picked up a napkin.

“You know, you use them to battle but what do you do with them off the battle field?” Whatever Nisha was implying she found it amusing that Tim had physically responded with a fresh tinge of red to his cheeks. What was he thinking, she wondered to herself playfully. 

“Hm? Something interesting, I’m sure.” She added taking Tim’s cup away when he started to try to drink from it again. That sound was really annoying. Cute, but annoying as hell. To be sure, and to tease Tim, she sipped on his cup and yeah, it was empty. She could’ve sworn she heard him make a little sound when her lips touched the straw but she said nothing. It was fun, those freckles were showing again. Tim hadn’t any of his meal left nor his cup so began tapping his finger in the table again trying not to think about whatever he wasn’t thinking about though it didn’t work.

What else _would_ he do with the digiJacks? They were programed for combat, Jack’s likeness and clever quips. Many, many clever quips to a point where they wouldn’t shut up. Tim was still kind of confused but Nisha’s smirk and the telling gleam in here eye definitely meant she wasn’t talking about anything normal. His mouth was so dry, he needed a refill but that wasn’t going…to happen. He stared at his empty cup longingly as it hung from Nisha’s hand; the straw glistening from remnants of lipstick where he mouth touched. Why was this happening to him? 

Timothy decided to try to calm down. Get your head out of the gutter, he thought. Maybe she meant use them like to clean or run errands or do taxes or…whatever. Right? No, she meant something else entirely and Tim’s leg began to fidget under the table. Nisha raised an eyebrow awaiting an answer and she chuckled, a smooth sound closer to a sound of affirmation than anything else. She wasn’t asking just to tease. She really wanted to know but based on Tim’s unusual reactions she figured he knew. It hung in the air in silence. He did know. Tim felt guilty that he _knew_ what she was trying to ask in so few words. His face felt like fire and burned down his neck as this wouldn't be the first time the digiJacks were on his mind. Not in such a way, of course not like that. That’d be as weird as Jack being on his mind and that doesn’t happen either. Or Nisha. He wasn’t thinking about there being too many hot people around him sometimes. He didn’t think that.

“No!,” Timothy’s voice cracked a little and he wanted to bury himself alive. He cleared his throat and tried to compose himself trying to forget it happened, “I mean, no, I… uhhh I don’t use them outside of missions. They are only for…combat.” Tim’s response sounded lame even to his own ears from how quiet and meek it was. Nisha felt…pity? Was it pity?-for Tim and returned his cup. 

“You need a swig, right?” She teased twirling the cup to hear the cube hit up against the inside and Tim took the cup like it was a lifeline. He sucked through the straw of his drink hard but the only thing he managed to get a mouth of was wet air again. The noise was annoying, but Nisha ignored it to finish her food while Tim did whatever it was he was doing. The ice in the cup had begun to melt so the jarring sound of him sucking air through a straw-accompanied by the most slurping of too little lightly flavored water-sounded like the loudest noise in the area which may have been the case since the two were out during the dead hour of a small restaurant within the core of the Hub of Heroism called “Jack’s Place”. 

It was inconvenient to go out with Tim sporting Jack’s face (whether he wore the new extra mask to play Jack or not) so Nisha tactfully chose a time where the halls were empty with the exception of Hyperion bots and/or a couple of lone employees in the area who never actually approached them. At best they assumed Tim was one of ‘those fans’ and let them be. Which worked for Nisha because she didn’t want Tim to have an excuse to say he didn’t feel like coming out or to leave early so she chose the perfect Hyperion hour.

There was more silence and when the anxiety of the topic waned and Tim put his cup down on the table everything had reset when Nisha spoke again. 

“Come on, so many opportunities, Jim. I can keep a secret, you know.” Nisha tapped at the inactive screen of the watch and Tim’s hands clenched into a fist nervously. He replied repeating that they were just for combat but the blush only ran further down Tim’s neck and she knew Jack’s double had more to him than he seemed to want to show though the nickname she had for him sometimes didn’t help. She seemed to call Tim ‘Jim’ out of an endearing habit apparently because she knew Tim’s real name already and she wasn’t going to call him Jack when it wasn’t needed. No, not with her knowing the real one in the most intimate ways--and not just talking about physical though it is greatly hinted like a bad Handsome Jack joke. Even when Tim’s impersonation was spot on she seemed to know the difference between the real one and the double. A mask or an identical outfit couldn’t change her instincts after all. Besides, she figured they are the same in almost all physical regards-save the freckles when they peaked through-so she needed something to separate Tim from Jack when they were together. Well, she didn’t need it but it was nice. This nicknaming idea bore out of the duel decision from her and Jack to include Tim in their relationship eventually. Neither of them hid the interest and both seemed to really like the idea of an extra face that looked like Jack’s. It was a strange kind of desire that both were on the same page for. 

When did this become a thing? Nisha wasn’t sure exactly but she remembered finding it rather cute how hard Tim tried to convince her that he was the original on some days when he practiced and she played along despite knowing the truth. She shared Tim’s "Jack impersonating" practice sessions with the real Jack and that kind of broke the ice. Since that point they have been actively interested. Tim may have failed to convince her, but she had to admit if she wasn’t dating the real one the double would be enough. Maybe. Why Tim tried so hard was a mystery to her because she knew it wasn’t just some dedication to the job. Just another reason to get a Handsome Jack round up, she’s collect’em all. The more the merrier, she wasn’t one to limit her fun. 

\---- 

“You really think this is going to work, Jack?” Nisha inquired as her eye glanced at her boyfriend who was currently absorbed into his screen in his office; the backdrop of Elpis' scar illuminating hauntingly behind them. Jack had been working at his desk going over coding and other technical shit Nisha didn’t seem to care about in terms of technical details. Still, it was _kind of_ interesting the digiJack program had been the closest, most capable thing the Research and Development team could ever even hope to accomplish so far and was the cheapest way Jack could ‘clone’ himself. He mentioned needing to do that for some ideas he had for Pandora and possibly a casino? Development was still in the works for surgery free doubles but for now there was only one, and his digital constructs, which may make or break the Jack double game. Nisha had to admit that was some sexy stuff. 

That, and the nerdiest thing she found out about Jack was his near obsessive behavior when it came to perfecting and creating new programs and such; that engineer itch that was kind of adorable. She wasn’t sure why, none of this technical shit really mattered to her personally but the results were fun. These programs Jack labored over usually revolved around himself and named after himself in some form so it was like an extension of Jack if explained on a baser level. The man had a nice collection of viruses, trojan, worms, and backdoors and execution files he used to use on the Hyperion database for intel and black mailing material back when he was just an no-face employee. Although none of these programs were no longer necessary-lest to maybe get some intel on the competition should it come to that-Jack kept them as digital trophies and to keep record of his triumph over former Hyperion assholes who used to run the place. He had made one to erase history files of their existence because as Nisha remembered Jack mentioned something of not wanting shit in the drinking water or something. Metaphors or whatever, she was only half listening to him sometimes when he went full engineer. Still, she was amused but she understood the based language of what Jack was saying. She was the law of the land and Jack brought the law within technology…and Hyperion. Whatever. She got it, it was some deeper level shit she could appreciate and found a little hot if she could be so bold. Spoilers, she was.

“Yeah, babe, this’ll work. I mentioned to little Timmy ages ago that I upgrade his program on a regular basis. He knew the rules and what some people would call risks. Not that that matters.” Jack commented while typing away; his heterochronic eyes glued to the screen as it glowed in the dimmed office light. Lips pulled into a lop-sided smirk. This was going to work out perfectly. Besides, who else was going to test the new upgrade of the digiJacks? Although there was a R&D team that helped develop the program it was a small amount of people that could be counted on one hand that were competent enough to be considered useful and it was technically still privileged knowledge to a select few of that already small group. There wasn’t a capable group of peons to run tests and work out the bugs. Jack had to do all that shit himself when it came to his more personal projects he’d rather lose his hands for than trust some idiots to handle. As Jack had said Tim knew the risks, not that he’d risk his beloved double for anything _dangerous_ -he was too hot for that-but some upgrades were more important than others. This wasn’t just personal interest. Okay, so it kind of was but it was also a great opportunity to test upgrades that could revolutionize his Jack double technology and Jack was all about that; and the process would be fun. It was satisfying when shit worked the way it should. More or less can be said about the skag-brained idiots Jack has working in research and development now so when he tested his own little experiments it was a lot more satisfying. The thought reminded him he’d need to clean out most of the current employees for eridium experiments or target practice or whatever and actually hire people who could work a pencil, blink and breath at the same time. The furrow of his brow caught Nisha’s attention and she knew he was thinking about something sinister. She _loved_ it when he did that but that talk would be for another time. She just didn’t want to miss the carnage.

“Jim seems a little up tight. I don’t know if he’ll be interested.” Nisha commented half-heartedly knowing that was kind of a lie. She saw that restrained interest in Tim early as she poked and prodded his mind. It was fun. Still, even she didn’t think their outing today had been enough. As the lunch went on she had gone into further details about her interest in the digijacks and maybe said a few tidbits of information like an upgrade to try to pique any curiosity in Tim at all it seemed to work with how flustered he became but, then again, Tim was a nervous wreck around her. Her fault, guilty as charged, but it was still something to consider. Tim definitely wasn’t Jack at all when he wasn’t trying to be and when he was it was an vast improvement to say the least, she thought silently. She sat on the arm rest of Jack’s huge office chair and despite her doubt smiled at the idea of Tim getting a 'hands on' experience with the digiJacks. She’d like to meet the freak in Tim that may or may not exist though she knew it did exist. Nisha was a firm believer that everyone had one in them no matter how big or small. She was convinced Tim was on the larger side of kinky

The new weight to the obnoxiously yellow throne-sized office chair was welcomed and Jack took a moment to appreciate Nisha’s thigh with a quick pet and firm squeeze before hands were once again busied with his keyboard.

“He’ll be interested. It’s me, Nish, anyone would be interested.” Jack started and Nisha was inclined to agree. Arrogant or not that’s kind of one of the things she liked about the real Jack. Ambition by any means was hot as fuck. Bonus if people suffer. She recalled a few sexy moments Jack had wooed her during the Elpis ‘war’ with DAHL with his tactics, brains but most of all bloodlust and ambitions to get the job done. His handsome features only helped the package and a detail Nisha could also appreciate.

“Besides, if he doesn’t activate it I’ll have to think the kid’s the walking dead.” Nisha had given it a thought which if Tim was then that would take them both into some even kinkier territory than the shit they were into now. That would be new but it also sounded fun. Even so she hoped he would. 

“That’d be weird, Jack.” Nisha stated with use usual smooth, laid back purr of a voice but her expression told what she said and what she thought contradicted each other. Well, not 'contradicted'-being weird didn’t make her more or less interested-but the quirk of her mouth and gleam in her eye that said, “he’d still be fuckable, necrophilia or not”. It was such a weird thought but hey she’s thought and done many things for better or worse. Nothing that put her to shame yet and wasn’t going to start now. As usual Jack was on the same page and never skipped a beat as he continued to type in code. At this point he was running data checks for any possible errors or issues and so far, none; as expected.

From Jack’s perspective Tim was Handsome Jack too and Handsome Jack was fuckable in any form truth be told. It was a self-proclaimed truth that didn’t disturb Jack at all. Shame wasn’t their thing as individuals nor as a couple and Jack had a grandeur, narcissistic complex that could fill a damn black hole. Everything was as it should be. Now it was a waiting game. This wouldn’t be guess work either. Jack would know if the watch was activated because he’d get a report of it instantly. He always kept tabs on his double for a multitude of reasons (ranging from keeping tabs of loyalty to keeping Tim safe), and Tim knew this as it was in his contract, so it wasn’t like there was any surprises or anything. Jack mentioned many things in the official legal work and desperation or not there was never a point when it was too much to say yes. Jack even occasionally phoned in on Tim from the built-in echo in the watch so it was clear there was open communication and feeds of Tim’s endeavors possibly being recorded. Jack had collections of missions and such, you know, badass stuff to compile into a “Handsome Jack video biography” and his Opportunity Kiosks he had planned for when he crafted his hero image on Pandora’s work-in-progress, Project Opportunity.

A disruption of the double’s privacy was a small price to pay compared to the monumental size of his damn student loans. They say only stupid people were debtless so maybe this meant Tim was a damn genius? His debt was ridiculous and spoke volumes of his disparity to get rid of it; so much so that he'd 'kill himself' to be a doppelganger for Jack to get rid of it all. Not that Tim had even been paid for this debt yet but a dead man carries no debt is something they say…not so much for their living family though. Anyway, as the scientist who had gone over the contract and details had said, “beggars can’t be choosers”. Jack had always logged when his body double program was activated but this be one of the few times he’d actually care to know about it.

\--- 

Tim had retreated to his quarters again with a sprint and when the door slide closed behind him he leaned back onto it with a deep sigh. The small outing that had been maybe twenty to forty minutes at most had felt like an eternal crawl from Tim’s perspective. Nisha had prodded and teased and admitted she was really curious as to what those digital constructs could do. Of all the times why now? Tim recalled her mentioning some upgrades or something but it was the usual maintenance stuff probably. She had enlightened the double that Jack had used special technology to make them more useful than just killing enemies though but that didn't sound all that useful since Tim only activated them for combat. The fact that they had the potential for more interesting things _and_ could kill only piqued Nisha's curiosity further, she admitted. That was just exhausting. 

Tim sighed again and it felt like it shook him to the core. It had become increasingly more difficult to ignore these casual advances but within some deeper part of Tim he was kind of happy? Proud? Lathered? Was that a term people used for this feeling? Nisha had been a knockout and no matter the reason for her interest, like any other woman after Tim took the doppelganger job-he really enjoyed the attention. It was a real confidence booster. It was the kind of recognition that had been absent when he was just Timothy Lawrence. That guy only got as far as…mature rated RPs in his leaderboard chat he had with someone who happened to be getting rather close with him at the time but that was something to dwell on another day or never. Whatever.

Tim waved away such embarrassingly intimate past experiences and decided he needed to relax. A little bit of Tim time. He has been wound up thanks to that little lunch get together and despite enjoying the peace of his quarters he hadn’t really relaxed yet. A nice bath would handle that. Tim actually preferred showers but he had stopped taking them since the bomb implant in his face that may or may not actually exist. He wasn’t sure but also want’s taking chances. Jack was not a man with empty threats so he wasn’t chancing anything with that and his face getting too wet. He sometimes wondered what would happen if he was submerged in water like on a mission or something. Or maybe what would happen if there was a storm or something? They were thoughts not even worth dwelling on since at this point it hasn't happened. Whatever, this was not 'worry-about-the-bomb-in-his-face’ time but the 'wash-away-all-the-stress’ time. Tim had ran his bath and while the tub filled he undressed and grabbed his favorite aroma salts. Nothing was wrong with a guy spoiling himself. Tim felt no shame in it.

The water had been a few of degrees below too hot and the aroma therapy salts added to the running water not only loosened Tim’s tensed muscles with just fragrance alone but pretty much cleared his mind. The shittiness of Pandora, insanity of Hyperion and the nagging pull of more or less sexual advancements and sexual tension had all melted away instantaneously. When the tub was full enough he turned the water off and appreciated observing the hard pebbles dissolve as the aroma of said salts rose from the steam that was emitting from the bathwater surface. Tim hadn’t even bothered to bring a book and just turned everything off in his mind to avoid thinking and it worked. Well, almost worked. The wafting aroma of lavender and herbal salts and the steaming hug of the bath water hadn’t influenced Tim’s curiosity in the least. Unfortunately for him what Nisha divulged about his digiJack program upgrades had actually intrigued him a lot. Digijacks used for other purposes…? Was that even possible? Did he dare find out. Not in way where he’d been thirsty to fuck his boss, of course not! He's never thought of doing that before or so he convinced himself. More like, was Nisha serious or messing with him? The claim wouldn’t be the first time she had tricked him into believing bullshit. Their first trip to Pandora when the duo had discovered a small settlement site she 'introduced' Tim to a dessert clan of Psychos as helpful dessert people who were approachable and had water for wary or lost travelers. Call Tim gullible or just dumb as fuck but despite his inner gut twisting in doubt and his mind screaming that wasn’t true he believed her and one approach to a clan member later the vault hunting team had an entire fucking camp of psychos to kill because the water they drank was actually the blood and flesh of their enemies. That was fun.

Tim also hadn’t forgotten the time when Nisha claimed the R-0513 unit that was obsessed with keeping Helios clean (sworn on the death of those who opposed her will to keep the station spotless) had been deactivated for a safer model that didn’t kill “germ-housing meat bags”. Nisha claimed that Tim could walk through R-0513’s sector after a mission-he had been acquainted with slag, barfing skag fluids and the regular grim gained from time spent on Pandora-which ultimately led to Tim dodging the disinfecting lasers and metal fists all the way to his quarters. He almost didn't survive being 'sterilized' and the unit swore she would avenge the floors and breathing air Tim had insulted with his filth. Great, more enemies for him and…Jack maybe? Did that count for Jack. Oh shit, that may have counted for Jack too.

Regardless, Timothy’s had experiences believing things from Nisha blindly. Tim was sure Nisha wasn’t trying to kill him or anything but he was getting the feeling she kind of used him for her personal amusement because he was the only one dumb enough to keep walking into that same wall; “This never gets old, Jim. A sexy face and brains doesn’t always mean smart, huh?” she’d tease him and he hated it. He hated how she purred it out because it made him forget he was supposed to fucking hate her. How could he not? After basically almost getting Tim killed multiple times it pissed him off; the thought of possibly humoring himself by thinking of calling her something unsavory often tickled his mind. Tim definitely would not regret doing that and Nisha definitely wouldn’t kill him over such a think. However, despite what he humored himself with Tim would always just blush, from embarrassment or being pissed or both was unknown, and he’d just take it. Especially when she’d call him sexy, dammit, the way Nisha said it...always made everything melt away. Still, was he really going to trust her again? Tim turned his wrist to leer down at the watch now veiled with steam induced fog from the warm bath water. Of course, the watch Tim wore was more element and water resistance and was more damage proof than his bomb-laced face. Of course. It's because of the watch's extreme durability Tim barely removed it unless it was to be cleaned, charged or something. Even so, Tim just didn’t want to think about anything right now and decided this would be a great time to remove it. Give his damn wrist a break, the skin covered by it a good soak and not have to be faced with curiosity he should be ashamed of. With a loud, echoing click from the metal band was enough to free Tim’s wrist of the damned thing. He let its weight land in his other hand and sat the digiWatch a little roughly on the floor beside the tub. It was almost indestructible anyway, no need to be gentle.

It had been a mistake because the simple action of taking off the watch and placing it elsewhere accidentally activated it. Tim had just closed his eyes, let his shoulder fall and began to sink within the comforting waters of his bath when he heard a familiar jingle as his watch loaded. Mismatched eyes shot open and with a jerking quickness he tried to reach to the side of the tube to turn the watch back off but the screen had already been glowing from being turned on and the damn digiJacks were already loading into reality. Fucking hell on Helios. Tim had seen digitized boots in a familiar fashion matching his own, a set of two, loading before him and his eyes gradually followed up to see two equally familiar, chisel jawed faces staring down at him. The bathroom was silent, save the digital sounds the digiJack's made when constructed and Tim's heart beating in his ears, and still for what felt like hours before Tim took the initiative to scramble for his watch to turn the damn thing off. He wasn’t in the mood for this!

“Hey there, Handsome. Long time no see.” The digiJacks said in a unison that reminded Tim of twins or something. He hadn’t recalled them speaking in unison before. Well, not on purpose anyway. They barely synced that way. Well, not in a way where they said the same thing. It sounded like a louder, distorted digiJack but thank the opposing presence of Helios over Pandora that a badass Jack hadn’t formed. Holy shit. The thought numbed Tim and left him in a temporary stupor and one of the digiJacks, the one on his right-side tub wise, grabbed Tim’s arm to prevent any further attempts to grab the watch. Neither of the digital copies dared touch it themselves but they didn’t want Tim to turn it off. A quick scan of the area read no immediate danger or things to kill so there was no need for action. When did the digiJacks ever get to enjoy that? Ever since Jack had upgraded the program, per Tim’s request, to no longer allow the digiJacks to just to pop out of the blue and do whatever-especially when Tim tried to sleep-the digital Jacks had been confined to the watch otherwise.

“Uhhh…” It was a dumb sound that left Tim’s gaping mouth on its own. There was silence hanging in the air but then when thoughts started to process Tim frowned.

“Wait, what’s this “long time no see” stuff? I activated this thing not even a week ago.” Tim corrected referring to the last mission before the well-deserved time off. Both Jacks stared at each other with mild surprise and then at Tim and grinned something deadly and mischievous.

“Right,” They answered together, “But not like this, cupcake.” The right one added with a smirk. It was so Jack-like it made Tim’s stomach flip. Fucking hell. Too much Jack right now while he was too damn vulnerable and too damn hot from the bath’s steaming waters. He was naked for Elpis’ sake!

“Not with intent outside of combat either, sweetheart.” The left one said. Great, it was so nice to hear Jack mannerisms in doubles on his day off. While he was naked in a tub. With both staring and finding it amusing as hell. And Tim not feeling some kind of way about it that his body liked. Great. Tim sighed as he mentally blamed the heat pooling at his cheeks and crawling up his neck on the hot water that was already starting to cool.

“It was an accident. I need to turn the wa-“ The left digiJack still had Tim’s wrist in hand and with his free hand he shook his finger with a few ‘tsks’ to follow; it was in a demoralizing way like when a parent didn't take a child seriously.

“I don’t think so, kiddo. You don’t have to lie to us. We already know the new protocol.” The left digiJack, who Tim was now referring to Jackal in his head, said with eyes that appeared to glow…well, glow brighter than they did anyway. The right digiJack, which Tim was now mentally referring to as HiJack, nodded in agreement while pointing to his temple mouthing "it's all in here" or something.

“Protocol? I-I don’t underst-“ Tim started but was silenced when Jackal began to drain the tub. Tim reacted immediately and attempted to move the digiJack’s hand but HiJack took his other hand with an unreadable smile. What the fuck was going on?!

“Behave, sweet pea, this doesn’t have to be hard.” HiJack said and both looked at each other expectantly and then back to Tim and said, “Well, it does for this to feel good. You get it.” They laughed and Jackal spoke again in a whisper, cupping his hand to the side of his mouth to act like only Tim would hear him.

“He’s talking about your dick.” Tim had gone through three shades of red to realize what was going on and realized that for once Nisha just had to be telling the truth. He’d have preferred the R-0513 being replaced for real one over this truth! That’s what he told himself anyway. Suddenly this humid room was feeling dry and Tim swallowed hard. Felt like he swallowed his tongue.

“L-Look, it was an accident. I’m not looking for-“ both digiJack’s laughed loudly in unison again. It was that same fucking laugh Jack had. Tim normally didn’t notice that in battle but it was so graining right now because they were laughing hard and he lo-hated!-the way that laugh sounded right now. It echoed from the bathroom’s size and materials it was made from and it was a sound that burrowed deep within Tim from his ears down to his chest. Tim heard a whimper to realize it was his own. Dammit, he hoped that the boisterous laughter of the digiJack’s made it impossible for them to hear. These fuckers were borderline sentient by this point. They would not only remember it but mention it for years to come. Tim had been temporarily blessed...kind of. The only thing that silenced their laughter was Tim attempting to cover his shame but both had a wrist in hand and they weren’t going to have Tim hide the show. Both stared at Tim still amused. 

“No accident’s here, kitten. Only possibilities.” Tim bit at his bottom lip as his face once again warmed. Did they have to talk like Jack too?! Nicknames and all. It was more distracting than the new cool draft Tim felt along his wet skin from the removal of his bath water. He was even more naked than before since he was no longer obscured by the presence of water. The water was gone but the welcoming smell of scented salts was still strong in the air. Jackal was bemused by their user’s predicament and even more so when he witnessed a shiver. HiJack had been the same but admittedly wanted to provide some warmth but as though thinking on the same wavelength both figured Tim wouldn’t be cold for long. Matching toothy grins made Tim nervous but he hadn’t the time to process why the digiJacks had done so because Jackal had sat himself on the edge of the Hyperion grade tub and leaned in to kiss Tim on the lips. It was almost innocent, a simple press lip-to-lip. It was surprisingly gentle like a butterfly kiss. Tim had been taken off guard when they felt warm. What? The programs could stimulate temperature outside of weapons? Tim wasn’t sure why he was so dumbfounded since they were capable of mimicking many organic things like elements, weapons, shields, ammo and other crazy _combat-related_ things but maybe it was shocking because it felt good? Not because it was Jack’s likeness of course. Kisses felt good in general and this wasn’t…this wasn’t weird. Not at all. It had nothing to do with Jack.

HiJack whistled when he saw their user’s tensed muscles relaxed under the gentle gesture. It was sweet and all but they had business to take care of. The other digiJack made himself useful by leaning within close proximity of the other and began to feel up Tim’s leg that was closest to the edge of the tub and was pleased to get an immediate response; an encouraging moan of approval. It was a huge tub and the digiJacks could easily fit inside with their user but this was a gradual process and the urgency to get to the nitty gritty wasn’t necessary but it would not be at a crawl either. It was cute how easily Tim fell compliant with a simple kiss and interested touches. The digiJacks were amused beyond what should be possible for sentient programs. They needed more of this.

A chaste, experimental kiss had evolved into a deeper exploration and a dancing of tongues. At this point Tim has slide his eyes closed and focused on the beating of his heart that sounded like it was in his ears and thrumming out of his chest. It made the huge bathroom feel claustrophobically small. Dominance wasn’t hard for Jackal to acquire as he took control of the kiss; the pace, how long it’d last and how far it’d go. Tim mentally noted with clouded haze that these digiJack’s didn’t only look like Jack or sound like him but kissed like him too. Tim couldn’t forget the times he’d ended up participating in occasional make out sessions with Jack-and didn’t remember how he’d gotten to a point to just accept them-and this oral exchange was a reminder of each of those times. As he recalled, he never denied Jack or Nisha time alone with him and Jack sometimes found opportunity in that which Nisha didn't mind and vic versa. Tim had instinctually grabbed at Jackal’s arm and gripped at the digital mock material of the jacket as he mewled weakly. He dared not open his eyes as he purposefully tried to avoid the intense gaze he knew the digiJack would have; just like the original probably.

The only thing that had ended the kissed was Tim’s needy gasps for air this strange transaction had denied. Timothy still hadn’t processed how digital constructs could do this or make any of this feel this way but he started to not care. That kiss had granted life to his cock as Tim had already became half hard. It’d been awhile he would have tried to convince himself if he wasn’t currently focused on the swell of his lips from the make out session. It was hardly over as Jackal moves aside to grant HiJack access and he did the same. A simple touch of lips that eventually became a deeper exchange of tongues. HiJack seemed more involved with nips at the bottom lip and partial kisses to the corner of Tim’s mouth to give the poor guy a breath of air. HiJack was a bit more touchy-feely and considerate concerning Tim's needs (like air) as his hands explored Tim’s naked chest and nested strangely warm fingers to Tim’s nipples. Tim hadn’t had any composure to maintain as the sweet sounds of desire filled the bathroom and echoed in his own ears. It was so embarrassing Tim wanted to hold back but couldn’t even if he tried. His eyes were still closed but tighter and opposed to gripping the digiJack like he had the other he supported his weight of his upper body with the sides of the wide tub. When HiJack finally pulled away he smiled something lustfully playful with a faint lick of digital lips. It was weird to see the technical effect with an expression Jack would make based on Tim’s experience with the man. He…couldn’t handle this but damn if it didn’t feel good? Yeah, good. The strain and pooling heat at his groin was evidence it was nice. This made the digiJacks pleased but didn’t calm their exploratory touches. Their programming hadn’t been satisfied and still needed more.

They both phased from their tub side positions to into the tub and each one was on the side of Tim now, on their knees with touch-happy hands. The little remnants of water hadn't been an issue. These damned digital constructs could stand on the lava pools of Elpis' Crisis Scar; a little water wouldn't bother them. Jackal was massaging multiple places on one side of Tim while Hijack did the other. No part on Tim was denied gentle hands that had the intent to massage, touch and explore. The places the digital doubles touched burned as though it were flesh on flesh. It was easily driving Tim mad. He had opened his eyes, in silent desperation, if anything to make sure this was real-or not?-and both digiJack’s had been staring back at him intently. There was lack of evidence of their own pleasure but Tim hadn’t felt a certain way about it. He felt too good to care plus…they were digital. Why they could do this or anything else was strange enough. Time didn’t think he could handle them getting erections and having him do things to them or for them to do other things to him. Fucking hell.

“W-wait, I’m-“ Tim started to say but then he fell silent. What the hell was he going to say? I’m close? Why? Wasn’t that the point? He didn’t need this drawn out any longer than it was but it did feel really good. The digiJack’s had both looked at each other again like talking silently to each other then back at Tim again with unreadable smiles.

“Too much for you, buttercup?” HiJack asked and Jackal added with typical Jack-toned arrogance.

“We’re too much for everyone, cupcake, don’t take it personal.” Tim had never experienced such a fast transition from a blissful sexual haze to a strong desire to punch someone in the face before in his life. Okay, okay, to be fair Tim hadn’t had…err enough sexual adventures to compare said claim statically but he was sure it wasn’t a good thing to be in heaven and fall into the burning furnace of hell that quickly. Talk about ruining the moment. The only thing keeping Tim from getting out of the tub to end this insanity was that his legs still felt weak, like jello, from the ministrations of the digiJacks. Of course that and he had to take care of his…'problem'. There wasn't a thing that existed in this world that would get him out of that tub before experiencing release. Tim's erection was hot, twitching and an angry, dark red. The faint dripping of precome had dribbled from the tip of his cock to his stomach and it was just too much.

“Hmm, with a sour face like that I’m not sure I want to finish this, Jack.” Jackal teased as he glanced over to his digital partner. HiJack chuckled in a very Jack way before he returned the glance; one hand on his hip.

“I know what you mean, Jack. We can’t get it up right now but even if we could I wouldn’t be able to with someone glaring at me like that.” Exposition bomb, what did he mean ‘right now?’. Was there going to be an upgrade for this?! Tim honestly hadn’t signed up for this. Seriously, this wasn’t mentioned in the contract. Not that he could remember anyway. Or maybe it was, he remembered saying yes to a lot of shit in that contract and never really dwelled on it? Repressed memories perhaps? Anything before the relief from student loan stress seemed so far away. Regardless, Tim hadn’t expected upgrades Jack mentioned to the doppelganger program to be…this. Why he didn’t expect it was unknown at this point. Jack was hardly subtle and when he wanted something and he damn well let everyone involved, and not involved, know it. Tim sighed and it was wavering like his sense of mental stability right now. He was too young, too old?, for this shit. He didn’t even know anymore. What age were you when you were a doppelganger? Jack's age or his original age? He didn't-it was unknown. He didn’t really care at the moment either.

The digiJack’s didn’t let Tim’s fouling mood or pouting frown-that used to be a glare-deter them from finishing their mission. Touching soon continued with sweet kisses to Tim’s face, neck, shoulders hands and occasionally back to his lips. The digiJacks had ventured back to his mouth together and even if just a simple pucker on each side of Timothy’s mouth it felt overwhelming. They both advanced further for granted access to an open mouth kiss and at the same time it had become something sloppy, wet and loud. Tim had meekly let out whimpers and moans of approval, the offense of the digiJack's arrogance long forgotten, and it was only further encouraged the digiJacks to delve deeper if possible. How the mighty have fallen Tim would think if anything else mattered at the moment. Everything was too warm and too real and too much. HiJack had trailed kisses down to Tim’s neck to give him a chance for air remembering he needed air unlike either of the digiJacks. Besides, he had become far more interested in sucking and nipping at skin that will definitely leave a hickey after. Jackal followed suit on the other side of Tim’s neck and unknown to Tim at the moment he’d have two matching bruises to show and tell what he’s been up to. That’ll be fun to explain if anyone sees.

Suddenly the edge of Tim’s vision had begun to whiten as he was close. Really close. He could feel heat coil at the bottom of his gut and balls tighten and his hips would jerk and roll with encouragement to be just be touched where he needed it most. The digiJack’s seemed to completely ignore him though doing their own thing. Just to be little shits they would kiss and nip at Tim’s thighs and lower abdomen but completely ignore his angry erection. They found it to be a better experience, and more fun for them, to keep it as painfully slow as possible by this point and they silently conveyed to each other to get the little former nerd to come without touching him where he needed. It was like an inside joke to them that Tim would never call out on even if aware. Saying anything would make them stop entirely to reply with stupid quips that would mean stalling the inevitable and possibly giving Tim an incentive to punch.

“P-Please…” Was all Tim could muster and the digiJacks both froze from their physical affections and looked up to see Tim overwhelming red in the face and looked to be on the verge of frustrated tears; Tim's skin flushed and his freckles peaking through on his face, neck and chest. It’d have been really funny to them if they didn’t find it overwhelmingly fascinating. They glanced at each silently then at that moment decided to cave-in to the weak voiced command. They could listen…sometimes. If they felt like it. Maybe it was an act of pity but they both decided to end it with a big digiJack special 'bang'. Jackal took Tim’s cock at the base with a firm hold, possibly to temporarily deny Tim immediate release, and as if both were thinking the same thing at the same time their mouth's attentions had transitioned from kissing at Tim's chest to mouthing at his groin. Jackal had worked closer to the base with his tongue and HiJack at the top and head with focused strokes of their tongues against the velvety flesh. Tim had taken his hands to his forehead, formed into tight fists, as it was just unbearably good. He yelled out, toes curling and limbs writhing. Lighter toned freckles normally missed without the flushing of Tim’s skin had appeared across his body like speckles of fireflies. It was damn gorgeous. Tim could feel the digiJacks smirk against his dick as they continued their merciless onslaught of tongue strokes and licks. HiJack had sometimes taken the glans into his mouth and rolled his tongue over and applied gentle suction while Jackal mouthed and lapped at his balls. The digiJacks kissed Tim’s flesh with breathy chuckles when they temporarily stopped to observe their user’s struggle to stay together. They were fascinated further and Tim claimed he needed in an uncharacteristically high tone that resembled an almost illegible whine. Jackal moved his hand from the base and both simultaneously pecked a gentle kiss on either side of Tim’s erection before he came the hardest he had in his life. His back arched from the surface of the tub and he screamed something resembling ‘fffffuuuck!” before he was a heaving mess. Tim felt like the pleasure was too much and was on the wavering side of passing out from it. It was just too much. Healthy, thick spurts of come had splattered up Tim’s stomach and it felt like a burn hotter than fire. The peak of pleasure had been so much it was borderline painful.

“P-pleeeease……” Timothy had shakily begged not knowing what the hell he was even begging for. Maybe reprieve from the rush of everything but despite it all it felt good. Too good. Tim was still riding the pleasure of his intense orgasm with heavy panting and weak grip of the tub to attempt to sit up to try to gain some level of composure and in Tim’s mind, some dignity. It was a failed attempt as his weakened limbs from pleasure almost had him slip so he leaned back at the back of the tub. He bit his lip to stop the embarrassing sounds coming from his mouth that he couldn’t hold back. Why did that have to feel so good, dammit.

The digiJacks were beyond satisfied and licked their lips enjoying the little game. Programed to share all information of this experience there would obviously be point of view footage a certain couple would enjoy until they could do the same to their favorite doppelganger. The digijacks hadn’t been programed to have organic responses to these activities…yet. They probably would in the future but Jack had in mind he’d get first tap at his double’s ass before…any of the digital doubles could. Despite the lack of physical pleasure or stimulation they loved the experience and became addicted to the responses of their user. Tim was so special to them and to make him a heaving mess of flushed, freckled skin, weak moans and whimpers was a lot more satisfying than anything an orgasm could do. Not that they had a way to compare yet but they still loved it. It was like a psychological orgasm if that was a way to describe it. They had so much fun the digiJacks had a desire to do more but their poor user was spent beyond anything else. Maybe next time because they both agreed there’d be a next time with the upgrade or not.

The digiJacks were playful and naughty but also far from uncaring to their user. Like a means of aftercare, they sweetly kissed Tim’s heated cheeks and petted at his arms to try to calm him from his experience. They both chose an ear to whisper sweet compliments and nothings to soothe their user and it sent shivers down Tim’s spine. Those sexy, quiet compliments of how cute he was and how happy they are he enjoyed it and how much they enjoyed it too just made Tim hide his face in his hands. When will this shit end. It was too much.

The digiJacks gave their user one final peck at Tim’s head, his hair wet, tangled and messy, before they both winked Tim’s way-missed as he still hid behind his hands to try to avoid unnecessary eye contact-and disappeared. An echoed “Til’ next time, buttercup” said simultaneously rang loud in Tim’s ears and after a minute that felt like it stretched past eternity Tim looked up to see he was alone again. Finally. The bathroom was still foggy from prior bath water but Tim was feeling a draft again as his sexual plateau began to calm. He swallowed hard again hugging his sides and blushed darkly. The bathroom still had the aroma of his bathing salts but had thinned considerably and the calming effect hadn't been as effective. After that Tim needed to be calm again.

“That…shouldn’t have felt so good.” He admitted out loud then cursed himself for doing so.

Tim was a debauched mess gasping for air-not as severely as before but working to pace his breathing to normal-as he tried to recover from the intense orgasm he experienced. All the digiJack’s had done was spoil him with gentle ministrations and sweet words and he was a gobbled mass. Moist, shaky breathes and his body flushed had been evidence of a really good time. That and the mess still trailing up the expanse of his stomach. He had come so hard that a few thick, stray droplets had reached his chin. Instinctually he wiped them away, only noticing them because the semen had begun to cool and contrasted with his still warm face from sexual flush. Fucking hell. He…was never going to live this down. He knew Jack knew. He just knew it. He knew it! Tim didn't even want to think about when he'd have to meet up with Jack about anything. His mind was racing and, shit, he was going to see Nisha again eventually as well and he’d either have to look her in the face and lie as best he can, and fail at it, or never look her in the face again. She was going to confront him. She could probably sense and smell it on him right now and she wasn’t even there. They knew. _They knew!_

"D-Dammit..." Why did he go to lunch with Nisha today? Why did she have to tell him about that stupid feature he thought she was lying about? Why did he drop his watch?! Tim just wanted to recuperate and enjoy his time off from being the shadow of Hyperion’s CEO and hired muscle and now he was going to be even more fucked in the head than usual-not literally!

The digiJacks were long gone, retreated back to where they came and the watch was now off, and Tim began to run fresh bath water after getting out, applying a fresh addition of aroma salts, and soon after began wiping himself clean of any release with a stray wash cloth. A whimper had escaped as he wiped away the cooling evidence of his “good time”. Aurgh, it was going to drive him crazy. What about when he'd have to go back to mission that involved combat? He couldn’t-the digiJacks-what if…? It was fucking insane. He didn’t even want to try to think about that right now. Tim’s life goal right now in the moment was to calm down and enjoy a bath and relax. He discarded the soiled wash cloth to the small Hyperion yellow hamper that was built into the bathroom wall and took a clean one from the rack where a couple of fresh ones were supplied near the tub before getting into his freshly replenished bath. Tim began to take the cloth amongst his chilled skin and he shivered from the sudden warmth the newly soaked cloth provided. The tub was still filling as Tim sat inside the tub and Tim let his head fall in defeat as his upper body, not even touched by the fresh supply of new bath water yet, warmed considerably. His skin had darkened in the process and during times of intense flushed skin some of Tim’s old freckles showed through the plastic surgery again and when he noticed he thought if anyone was around to witness it he’d die. He sat there in silence just listening to the water run and tub refill while he tried to figure how’d he be able to face the world and himself after this ‘bath of shame’. The damned smelling salts did nothing but remind him of the digiJacks and their touches-piquing his body;s interest all over again-and Tim couldn't help but start to sink further into the tub. Nothing calming about that. Great. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pure self-indulgence on my part. What am I doing with my life.
> 
> NEW: This may look familiar to some because it is a repost from an older account I no longer use. To help motivate me to write more and to show some activity on this account I'll only be using from now on I decided to reupload older fics and update them and hopefully doing that I can transition towards writing new stuff and possibly updating/finishing older works. So....yeah, we'll see how this goes. I hope it's improved a little from the original? I just-I don't know. I haven't written in a long time...I take these long af breaks inbetween writing stuff then it's back to square one. Sorry for any mistakes with grammar/spelling/punctuation. I do not have a beta reader, I'll try to catch as many as I can. 
> 
> This originally was 8k and now it's 12k. I ask myself: what am I doing with my life. This did not need 4000 more words.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to critique or anything really, whatever thoughts. All are appreciated! Feel free to share ideas (nightlockedin@tumblr).


End file.
